


bonding

by hvldirs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WOO, after the gpf, platonic rn, wrote this while screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvldirs/pseuds/hvldirs
Summary: yuri_plisetsky: i expct u there





	

_ yuri_plisetsky: otabek u wanna hang out?   
_

__

_ otabekatlin: where? _

__

_ yuri_plisetsky: the place we went to lst time wiht the other skaters _

__

_ otabekatlin: sure i have to ask my coach though  _

__

_ yuri_plisetsky: i expct u there  _

* * *

 

Yuri stared at his phone and huffed, he wanted to talk to Otabek again. There weren't many people that he could get along with like the Asian skater. Yuri took a sip of his drink as he thought of their conversation they'd had on the lookout a few days ago and how Otabek offered to be his friend. 

"I've never had a friend like this before." And it was true. He couldn't wait to talk to Otabek again, and as Otabek said to him, they were alike. Yuri put his phone down as he hurriedly drank the rest of his drink in excitement. 

In less than 10 minutes, Otabek walked through the doors of the restaurant and Yuri waved him over in a hype. 

"Hello Yuri." The older skater greeted as he sat down across from Yuri. 

"Hey." He replied as he slid a menu over to the older. "How'd you get here so quick? Woulda thought that it would take longer." 

"Just texted my coach saying I was hanging out with a friend. As it was, I was already riding around Barcelona when you texted." Otabek said as he looked through the menu and Yuri nodded.

The younger staker looked at his new found friend and found himself wondering what the future held for their friendship. They hadn't talked much in person except for the day Otabek picked him up a few days ago. Otabek even messaged him after the first day of the GPF and they'd messaged a lot. Yuri wondered why he was making such an effort to stay connected to Otabek even though it had been a few days since they began talking. 

"Are you ordering anything, Yuri?" Otabek's deep voice interrupted Yuri's thoughts. 

"I guess so." Yuri took back the menu that Otabek had slid back to him and flicked through before settling on a dish and calling the waitress over to them. 

 

"I'd like an espresso and barbeque paella with chicken and chorizo sausage, thanks." Otabek said his order and Yuri thought that the dish is quite a big dish. Though he knows that since the skating season is now over, everyone can take a bit of a break and let loose a little, which he also planned on doing. 

"Another vanilla thickshake and tigres please." Yuri ordered and he caught Otabek grinning and when the waitress walked away, Yuri scowled. "What?" 

"Funny that you'd choose the tigres." 

"And?" Yuri scowled again, not appreciating the light teasing. "It's seafood." 

"I know, I'm just joking. Anyway you said another vanilla thickshake?" Otabek raised an expecting eyebrow. 

"I was here earlier and I was drinking one." He explained. 

"By yourself?" 

"Yakov said I could go around the city again." 

"Why did you call me then? Not that I mind spending time with you." Otabek asked, and Yuri got why he'd be a little curious as to why Yuri would just call him out. He liked to shop and go around by himself, preferably anyway. 

"I felt like talking to someone and you're one of the only people I like enough to have a nice conversation with." Yuri nodded, feeling little embarrassment when it came to admitting things to Otabek. He was quite comfortable with the Kazakhstan skater and that made him feel a little weirded out. Was he supposed to feel this happy and comfortable around friends?

Otabek only smiled at Yuri who grinned back before the conversation lapsed into a pleasant silence. The waitress came back with their drinks and Yuri took a few sips from the drink. Otabek didn't drink immediately instead waiting for the coffee to cool down a bit. 

"What are you going to do while the season's over?" Otabek asked, while pouring a sachet of sugar into coffee. 

"Won't your coffee be too sweet?" Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's how I like it." The older smiled. "Aren't you going to answer my question now?" 

"I'm just going back to Russia and spend time with my grandpa. I'll just be training as well. Not much, just enough to keep fit and improve my jumps. You?" He took another sip from the thickshake.

"Same I guess, going back to my family and training." Otabek sighed afterwards, "Athletes are always training, not much to any of us." 

Yuri laughed and agreed with Otabek. "True, wish that I could do more in Russia sometimes. Do you have any siblings?" 

"An older sister." Otabek answered as he pulled his phone out and showed Yuri a picture of her. The young woman had a long hair in a ponytail and large eyes which were the same colours as Otabek's. Her skin was a lighter shade of tan and she had a large grin playing on her lips. 

"She's beautiful." Yuri told Otabek truthfully and this was one of the moments he wished he had an older sibling. But he had Mila and that was close enough. 

"Thank you." He said as Yuri pulled out his own phone to show Otabek the most important person in his life, his grandfather.

"This is my grandfather." Otabek took his phone and stared at the picture and swiped through a few more for a few minutes. 

"He seems very kind, you're lucky to have him." Yuri only smiled again as the food was on it's way. 

The conversation lulled as they ate, but when Yuri heard a familiar song play from Otabek's phone, the conversation roared to life. 

"Is that One Ok Rock?" Yuri's eyes brightened and so did Otabek's.

"You like them?" 

"I fucking love them asshole." The Russian let his mouth take over. "Katsudon knows them, but he isn't into them." 

"I haven't met anyone else who likes them so far." Otabek complained and the two skaters let themselves bond further over the Japanese rock band. Later when they finished their meal, full and still talking about One Ok Rock, it was nearing 8pm. 

"Let's take a few photos?" Yuri suggested, surprising himself. 

"Of course." Otabek pulled his phone out and the two took nearly ten minutes taking photos, spamming both their instagrams, snapchats and other social medias. Yuri took the last photo on his phone which went on instagram. 

 

* * *

 

_ hanging out with my only friend @otabekatlin  _

_.-. _

* * *

It only took a few minutes before the complaints from the other skaters he knew started to flood in. Yuri and Otabek went to pay for their food as they waited to check the complaints on his photo. By the time they finished paying for their meals, and Yuri took his phone out, there were already over 100 like and 40 comments. 

* * *

__

_ @yuri_plisetsky what about mom and dad???? you hurt dad's feelings ;;;;;;; _

_ viktor_nikiforovv _

__

_ cruel, i thought we were friends :(((( _

_ x-phichit-chu-x _

__

_ you actually have friends??? @yuri_plisetsky _

_ jj-the-king-leroy _

__

_ we're not friends?? ;;;;;; but it's good to see you having fun yurio _

_ katsuki_yuuri  _

__

_ yuRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. i'll make you regret saying that you only have one friend :/  _

_ mila_babicheva _

__

_ u made mila sadddddd @yuri_plisetsky :( _

_ salacrispino  _

* * *

Yuri shook his head at JJ's comment and typed a quick reply back, 'ur just jealous bc you have no one and u got kicked out of the group chat' 

"He did?" Otabek asked, looking down at Yuri's phone. 

"Yeah, I'll add you in as his substitute." The younger laughed as he quickly added Otabek into all the chats he was in before replying to the other comments. When he got to Mila's, Yuri nearly faced palmed. 

 

"Thanks, do you want a ride back to the hotel or are you going to stay out later?" 

"Hm? I'll be out for a little more. Why, are you going back?" 

"Yeah, I've got a flight later this morning." Otabek said. Yuri nodded. 

"Well I guess I'll see you soon, Otabek, thanks for coming out." 

Otabek laughed as he walked over to his bike and waved to Yuri. Soon the older skater was gone and Yuri was left by himself again. This time he was left with a light feeling of happiness in his chest. 

Yuri grinned. Yeah, this is why he wanted to stay in contact with him. Because they were alike, Yuri felt comfortable around him and it was fun to hang out with Otabek. 

* * *

_ yuri_plisetsky: we should catch up again soon  _

__

_ yuri_plisetsky: next time you have to come to russia bc im not going to you _

__

_ otabekatlin: sure see you then yurio  _

__

_yuri_plisetsky: akdsfniowekfew s t o p_  

**Author's Note:**

> omg im sorry for this trash i wrote this while scremaing, i hate myself and this piece of trash. 
> 
> i dont feel like ive portrayed them right but i will work more on this as i keep writing
> 
> but pls still enjoy this bc i enjoyed writing it
> 
> not edited ;;;;;


End file.
